


"Georgie, I love you."

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Philip Hamilton, F/M, M/M, Philip Hamilton Lives, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: On his way home from his law office, Hamilton finds his son talking to George Eacker. He goes to listen in and finds out his son isn't the perfect kid.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Eacker/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	"Georgie, I love you."

Hamilton was walking out of his law office, the rain hitting his jacket. He pulled out his phone and texted Eliza.

[I'll be home in 10 love.]

[Okay Alex. Philip had to step out for a while. He might be home later after I finish dinner.]

[k. I'll call him to see when he'll be home.]

Alex went to contacts and clicked on his son's photo. It was when Philip had graduated high school. He looked nice. He clicked the phone icon and put the phone up to his ear. He continued to walk, but stopped when he heard his son's voice. But it hadn't come from the phone. It had come from an alleyway. He hid behind the corner and listened in. His eyes widened at what he heard.

* * *

"Fuck~ George stop. My dad is calling me." Philip spoke, panting as he pulled out his phone. He looked up at George and declined the call. "He can wait. Can't he?" He pulled George into a nice heated kiss. "Maybe we should head to your apartment?" He chuckled softly and looked up at George. He enjoyed being smaller than his boyfriend. "Please? I don't need someone finding us and telling my father."

George rolled his eyes. "Fine. Lets go then." he picked up his lover and smiled as he walked with Philip out to his apartment building.

"Georgie, I love you."

* * *

Hamilton stared in shock before rushing home and finding Eliza with their kids asleep on the couch. Eliza was just reading a novel. "Welcome home dear." she slowly got up and walked to him. "How was work?"

"It was alright. I think we should talk. Its about Philip."

"Is he in trouble? Did he get hurt? Is he dead? We almost lost him once we-"

"Eliza no. It's not that. It's more urgent than that."

"What could be more urgent than our son dying or being hurt?"

"We should call him home now. I think I would prefer it if he was here when we had this talk."

"Well I will call him home then." Eliza went to the kitchen and came back with her phone. "okay. should I say I need help with dinner?" she spoke softly

"Basically, yes. Say I'm going to be home late and I won't be home in time. It's happened before."

* * *

After almost 28 or more minutes, Philip walked in the door. "Sorry ma, I didn't-" he stopped talking upon seeing Alex, "you said Dad wasn't gonna be home in time."

"Well I told this one little lie. Okay? Sit down. Your father needs to talk with you. And I need to be here apparently." Eliza smiled as she gestured to the dining room so they could sit down while they talked.

Alexander looked at his son who was obviously hiding his neck with his sweatshirt hoodie. "Philip, are you in a relationship?"

Philip's eyes widened slowly. "I mean um...no...why?"

"Alexander?" Eliza was confused.

"Philip, why didn't you tell me?" Alex had a look of hurt in his face. "Why didn't you tell me you had fallen in love?"

"Because we don't even know if it will last. He's leaving for the Army in a month."

"He!?" Eliza was shocked. "Son...you have a boyfriend?"

"He hasn't asked me but...How did you find out?" Philip turned to his dad, confused more.

"Because I had decided to take a knew route home and I happened to stumble upon you and him."

"Oh please tell me who it is!" Eliza sighed.

"George Eacker." he sighed. 

"You mean the man who almost murdered you!?"

"Mom he told me it was an accident. His gun went off as he rose it. Okay?"

"No! I will not have you dating the man who almost murdered you!"

"Eliza relax. I forgave Eacker. Please calm down, 'Liza." Alex kissed her forehead.

"Fine. But I won't like him." she sighed. "Dinner is almost done. I'm going to go check on it." she walked to the kitchen.

"Philip, I'm not mad. I thought you were in a relationship with that Burr girl."

"Daaad gross. No. She's in a relationship with that guy um...Henry something." he shrugged and yawned. "I um...could I get some rest. I'm exhausted."

"Of course. Also, invite him for dinner tonight. Maybe this will start a happy life with you and him together."


End file.
